


[OA] 浮香

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 桃城视角注意，NPOT衍生。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Kudos: 5





	[OA] 浮香

“喂，迹部！这小子真的是青学的正选吗？”

桃城至今仍记得忍足撂下的这句话。他那段时间在校内选拔赛中落选，连续三天没有参加网球队练习，反而跑到街头网球场和不入流的家伙对打，把内心的种种不平静发泄在百无聊赖的拉拍和击球。橘杏用几句话和一颗球点醒了桃城，让他意识到了自己单凭外表判断对手强弱的毛病，也重新变回了往日信心满满的样子。

迹部却在不合时宜的时候出现了。他坐在场边交叠起两条长腿，捏着桃城和橘杏的关系说事儿，充分发挥了大少爷顽劣凌厉的人设，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

他们先前在同样的地方打过照面，通过一场球不打不相识。那次橘杏对迹部在街头网球场的傲慢发言（“弱者的玩意儿”）颇为不满，不假思索地拿约会作为赛前赌注，面对压倒性的比分在赛后和迹部起了纷争，恰巧被路过的桃城和神尾撞见了。

桃城很欣赏橘杏敢于站出来的胆量，但也无奈她放话前没有量力而行，用球拍敲了敲橘杏的脑袋后进入球场。谁知迹部压根儿没有认真和他们打的意思，全程坐在地上让随行的大块头单独应战，那副尽在掌握中的姿态让人看着就不爽。桃城的扣杀和回击引起了迹部的注意，一球结束相互正式交换了姓名和学校。

然而这次的会面和上次有所不同，这回冰帝的其他正选都围在迹部身边，让观者情不自禁地想要称呼一声猴子山大王。忍足漫不经心地接过迹部的话茬，单手插兜撂下了那句挑衅意味十足的开场白，投在地上的影子拖得很长。

桃城心说冰帝正选怎么说话都如此招欠，一瞧就是那个迹部治理下带出来的。他不甘示弱地回应了忍足的挑衅，旁边那个妹妹头的小个子过来插了一脚，得意洋洋地说他和忍足是专门打双打的，然后轻盈地从空中翻转到了桃城的身后。越前也恰到好处地在这时候出现，挑战的目标直指中间那位猴子山大王。

那日他们最终没有得到和冰帝正选隔网较量的机会，后来却避免不了在关东大会第一回合的狭路相逢。因为大石前往比赛场馆时遭遇意外，桃城作为名正言顺的替补上了第二双打。那颗黄色小球被抛向空中，冰帝后援团的加油声此起彼伏地卷过球场，这所学校的应援和迹部本人一样夸张，硬是让对手学校生出打客场的错觉。

忍足身为冰帝闻名的老狐狸，时刻冷静地判断对手死角快速进攻，再加上向日的特技网球带走菊丸集中的精力，轻松克制他擅长的舞蹈式击球，让青学这对临时双打组合完全陷入被动的困境。忍足压低身子展开双臂，在众人错愕的目光中以巨熊回击打回了桃城的垂直式扣杀，回球不偏不倚地压在了青学场的底线。

迹部在场边淡定地抱起胳膊，扔下一句忍足侑士是我们的天才。

所幸桃城和菊丸在后半场转变了打法，菊丸转而承担了后卫的位置支援学弟，桃城则一鼓作气压制了忍足的动作，用实际行动证明自己才是更难缠的家伙。他假动作挥空拍后稳稳落在了地面，裁判吹响哨声宣布了青学来之不易的胜利。冰帝人数众多的后援团顿时鸦雀无声，始料未及的失败给了他们当头一棒，反而更加鼓舞了青学这侧的气势。

桃城的视线扫过球网对面的手下败将，发现忍足正在那头笔直地盯着他，仿佛在寻找什么难题的答案。冰帝这对组合因为前期的掉以轻心和向日的体力不支吃了大亏，但如果忍足当时能更及时地展开后期的反击，也许这场比赛的战线和结果都会改变。

果然是不好对付的家伙啊，桃城不无庆幸地想，紧紧捏着球拍的手心仍然沾满了汗。但他的顾虑很快被胜利的喜悦带走，和菊丸一起奔向了欢呼雀跃的队友。

“不是说过很多遍了吗？不要叫我橘妹！”

橘杏在桌对面捏着咖啡屋的菜单，再度纠正桃城对自己的错误称呼。她讨厌被人视为哥哥名下的附属品，这位浓眉大眼的帅哥却总是故意拿她开涮。午后阳光在橘杏的短发上跳跃，粉色蝴蝶结夹起了两侧的刘海。她坐在栅格窗户的阴影里，哪怕故作生气的时候嘴角也带着浅浅的笑，桃城被橘杏打败似的摆起了手。

“好好好，小杏。——不过我们为什么不去隔壁的快餐店啊？”

“你平时和越前还没吃够汉堡啊？”橘杏扬起半边眉毛。

桃城在心里和今日特价汉堡挥手再见，抬头看到握着点单设备的服务员。橘杏含笑的目光在空中和桃城交叠，她指了指菜单上的圣代冰激淋和乳酪蛋糕，桃城感激地比了大拇指的手势。服务员盈盈地告知本店近期有情侣优惠，部分套餐可以享受八折特价。

“我们不是情侣。”橘杏和桃城异口同声地说，他们在这点上倒是达成了共识。桃城想起迹部上次对他和橘杏关系的误解，不禁心虚地搅动玻璃杯中的冰块。

“怎么今天约我出来？”桃城问。

“恭喜你们打败冰帝，顺利拿下关东大会的第一战呀。”橘杏爽朗地笑，“赛前我可是帮你重拾了信心，你是不是得好好感谢我？”

“没问题。我也算把街头网球场的气出了，但没想到手冢部长会输给那个迹部……”

橘杏托起腮帮子，“说到那个大少爷，我最近经常在街头网球场看到他。”

“啊？他不是说街头网球场是弱者才来的地方吗？”

“怎么说呢。”

桃城从橘杏那里得知有意思的见闻。她还是喜欢到街头网球场凑热闹，某次好巧不巧竟然再次和迹部打照面，看来冤家路窄这种说法不无道理。桃城问你们没有发生冲突吧，橘杏摇了摇头打消他多余的紧张，捏着吸管喝了一口杯中的果汁。

那天迹部的言行一反常态，主动来找她说起了先前强迫约会的事端。除了桦地一如既往地背着两个网球袋站在远处，忍足也捧着一盒章鱼烧站在他的身侧。迹部在对话里端着居高临下的架子，说那次在街头网球场纯粹是看着小杏觉得好玩儿，想捉弄一下这种性格倔强的女孩子，也不知道她原来和桃城正在交往。

橘杏无语地否认迹部得出的这条结论，再度申明她和桃城只是普通朋友关系，她还对迹部旧事重提的态度感到莫名其妙，不明白大少爷为什么要哪壶不开提哪壶。橘杏把头发捋到耳后，问迹部还有什么别的事情吗。

忍足突然把章鱼烧塞进她的手里，压扁眉毛说希望她收下这份赔礼，语气和措辞非常真诚得体。橘杏惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，在章鱼烧升起的热气里说了谢谢。她看到迹部斜睨了忍足一眼，大摇大摆地转身往球场方向走去，甚至连结束这段对话的招呼也不打。

忍足向橘杏微微点头致意，轻声说了一句抱歉啊，旋即快步追上了前方迹部的背影。留在原地的橘杏叉了一颗章鱼烧，在略显烫嘴的美味里陷入了沉思。

“我总觉得那天迹部似乎是想和我道歉，但话从他嘴里说出来就变味儿了。”

“你不会是觉得忍足学长想让他来道歉吧？这也太稀奇了，他会听从别人的建议。”

“我也不确定。”橘杏沉吟了会儿，“——但那个戴眼镜的看上去是个好人啊。”

“难道你喜欢上他了？”桃城八卦地说，“听说忍足学长在冰帝挺受女生欢迎。”

“甭贫，啊。”

“然后呢，他们来街头网球场不只是为了找你吧？”

服务员送来了姗姗来迟的甜点，桃城心满意足地舀起一大勺圣代送进嘴里。橘杏一边对付起盘子里的蛋糕，一边把说了半截的故事继续讲下去。

他们还真是为了打球来街头网球场，鉴于那片场地规定只接受双打，二人就作为双打组合站到了球场上。迹部不像以前光坐在旁边指挥桦地接球，而是正儿八经地在网前摆出接发姿势。相较之下忍足成了没有干劲的那方，在后场重复着单调的跑动和挥拍，落点太远的球也不会全力以赴去扑救，无动于衷地看着他们再丢一分。

打到一半迹部用球拍指着忍足，命令他无论对手是谁都不许偷懒好好打。他们通过脑电波交流达成了某些合意，战局再开时忍足的球速和力度都发生了变化，嘴里念着英文缩写的技能名称，对手没有任何回击的余地。

小球在草地上摩擦出一道焦痕，比赛在对手还没来得及反应之时已经走向结束。天空染上淡淡的霞光，他们抬起手腕在空中碰了碰，忍足向迹部作出“你满意了吧”的口型。

“虽然这么说很长别人的志气，但他们俩真的都很厉害。”

“你还真敢说啊。”桃城感叹道。

他们打完比赛没有着急离开，而在场边找了个空荡荡的地方坐下。忍足从附近的店铺买来一盒章鱼烧，故作神秘地拿到迹部面前让他尝尝。迹部一脸嫌弃地瞪着忍足，像是在发表对于平民食物的鄙夷，却还是小心翼翼地从盒子里岔起一颗章鱼烧，试吃完眼睛明显亮了一下，把竹签伸向了盒子里剩余的章鱼烧。

橘杏心说没想到迹部还能露出这样的表情，这和她印象里趾高气昂的大少爷简直判若两人，甚至给观者一种小朋友的感觉，忍足的扑克脸也和平时有所区别，眼神里无时无刻不装着真实的情感。他们有说有笑地推进了对话，不知不觉夕阳在后背移动了半寸。

那之后她经常在街头网球场撞见迹部和忍足，每次都闹着玩儿似的把对手气得跳脚，悬殊的实力和比分又让人无话可说，由此成为了街头网球场人尽皆知的存在。

他们在赛后总到场边同样的位置休息，忍足从书包里掏出自家出品的饭团或三明治，迹部大咧咧地接过来就往嘴里送，毫无社交晚宴场合就餐礼仪的包袱。他们能这么肩并肩聊到太阳沉入地平线，两个黑影落在橘杏的视线里，她背着书包走向了网球场的出口。

“他们意外地关系不错啊。”桃城若有所思地说。

冰帝凭借主办地的身份入围全国大赛，在四分之一决赛和青学再次相逢。

桃城作为第三单打站上比赛场地，看到对面又是忍足那张不动声色的扑克脸。久违的比赛让他不受控制地兴奋起来，在开场就向忍足展现了自己最近特训的成果，精准控球和敏锐感官让朝夕相处的队友也惊叹不已。特训后的桃城和自然完美地融为一体，同时通过微小细节把握了忍足的心理状态，轻轻松松直接拿下了前四局。

但他很快认识到了这个男人的难缠。忍足的气息瞬间从球场消失了，把所有讯息都藏在了封闭的心里，一招一式根本没留给对手防备的空隙。桃城不得不承认自己读不懂这个所谓拥有千种绝技的天才，他在专注追球的过程里脑袋撞到了灯柱，汩汩的血流从额头止不住地冒出来，越前把当初桃城在他受伤时说过的话原句奉还。

桃城从越前手里接过球拍，用自己原本的姿态重新站到了忍足的对面。他再没有刻意舍弃力量来换取计算和控制，心中积蓄已久的火山终于彻底喷发。势不可挡的扣杀打飞了忍足的拍子，那人向来波澜不惊的眼神发生了变化。

如果不把你打倒的话，我就无法登上顶点了。他听到忍足坚决地说。

桃城曾经以为自己和忍足是相反的两类人，他把生活过成了一篇热血少年漫画，骑着单车从洒满夕阳的斜坡飞驰而下，每天在和同伴无意义的斗嘴中消磨青春，忍足则永远在人群中间维持着云淡风轻的样子，让旁人猜不出他脑内到底在想什么。

现在桃城发现了忍足和外表不符的狂热，眼前的形势下拖延比赛才是取胜之道，但忍足把持久战的潜在策略抛之脑后，单纯在身体本能的驱使下追向每一个球，场边的队友们似乎都感到了惊讶，没料到忍足会被桃城激发出如此热血的那面。那颗小球落在了桃城的后场，他精疲力竭地一屁股坐到了地上。

“你是笨蛋啊……快点去医院吧。”忍足朝他伸出了手。

桃城从此对忍足多了一份尊敬。忍足进入状态后没再丢一局，最后还把他使出全力的扣杀打回来了。桃城是越和强大对手比赛越能够成长的类型，他从忍足身上学到了宝贵的东西，也把手冢部长寄托的期待变成现实，青学有了一位可靠的次期副部长。

忍足在赛后立即恢复了平时的面无表情，连关心桃城的伤势也是冷着张脸。桃城握住忍足的手站了起来，看到这人眼底慢慢浮现了偏于无奈的情绪。队友们担忧地冲上场把他架到肩上，桃城在心里默默对忍足说了谢谢。

青学一路闯进全国大会的决赛，越前却在关键时刻不见踪影。龙崎教练带来他在轻井泽的消息，打算动身去找的桃城回头看到了迹部。他把桃城带到屋顶的私人直升机前，在乱成一锅粥的风里和管家进行了交接，毫无自觉这种交通工具多么超乎常人想象。

桃城对有钱少爷的夸张行为感到了槽多无口，想要指望身边的忍足说上几句话，结果忍足只是指着自己问为什么连他也要一同前往，迹部随口编了个需要有人导航的说法作为回应，不容反抗地让这二人别说废话快上来，再浪费时间可就赶不上比赛了。

他们在旋转的气流里被带向高空，桃城盯着视野里的比赛场馆不断缩小，窗外的景色渐渐切换成了山林田野，钢筋水泥构建的现代城市消失了。过去的比赛画面在眼前回放，桃城捏着拳头抵上了窗户，发誓说要把越前这小子带回来。

巨大的轰鸣声盘旋在直升机内，偶尔漏出一两句迹部和驾驶员交换的指示，其余时候就是隔着耳塞也震得头疼的噪音。桃城和忍足坐在稍显拥挤的后排，前半行程都沉浸在各自的世界里，凝固的空气却在某个时间点被打破。

“你上次的伤痊愈了吗？”忍足忽然侧过脸问。

“啊。”桃城回过神来说，“那伤早就好了，都过去这么久啦。”

“脑袋的伤最怕留下后遗症，只要你仔细检查过就好。”

“知道了。说起来我先前就觉得，你好像对医学挺了解的？”

“家父是大学医院的医生，从小算是耳濡目染了吧。”忍足淡淡地说。

“——你们俩在后排真是吵死了！”前排的迹部扭头微微瞪了他们，桃城不由自主地打了一个激灵，误以为直升机也跟着上下颠簸。

桃城虽然外表看上去不拘小节，但在人情世故方面却有细微的观察力，一言以概之是胆大心细的典范。他察觉到迹部散发出难以言明的低气压，一时有点对状况摸不着头脑。迹部在起飞后一直确认着下方情况，分不出精力搭理后排的两位乘客。他家的驾驶员对于如何前往轻井泽了如指掌，实在看不出携带导航员同行的必要。

另一方面，桃城看着身边的忍足感到更加困惑不解，不明白他究竟为什么也被拖上了这架直升机。忍足在飞行途中始终盯着视野前方的某个焦点，如果不是知道这人日常揣着一张扑克脸，桃城大概会怀疑他是否不幸患有恐高症。听说冰帝全体正选还曾经陪着迹部高空跳伞，桃城怎样都无法理解这种贵族学校的日常。

忍足锁住迹部投来的视线，狭窄空间里结满暗涌的争锋相对。

“你明明不需要导航员啊。”

“你有什么不满吗？”

“这等同于拐卖。”

“是你太没用了吧。”

他们摇身变成两个拌嘴的小朋友，呈现和公共场合截然不同的模样，然而隐隐约约让观者瞧出乐在其中的成分，语气里还流露出几分愉悦。忍足拖着懒洋洋的关西腔吐槽，迹部却一点儿没有被顶撞的气恼。桃城在这段对话里目瞪口呆，无比希望自己也有忍足封闭心灵的技能，暗自祈祷直升机能快点接近目的地。

那个漫长的夏天留在回忆里，网球部的学长们开始准备引退和备考事宜。

U-17训练营把网球带回他们的生活，全体初中生都来到神秘莫测的营地集结。桃城在第一场洗牌战中就输给了高中生，但他即使废了手腕也要坚持从高中生手里赢下一球，非同寻常的毅力打动了对手和在场初中生，不愧是忍足口中评价为难缠的家伙。

桃城同败者组的成员一起从悬崖底部爬上来，经过山崖上老头子的魔鬼特训，以黑衫军团的身份席卷了训练营地，让胜者组的同伴见识了他们的脱胎换骨。败者组回归后，桃城在餐厅的丰盛食物里找到慰藉，也对营地的资源有了真情实感的体会。他解决了无数的拉面和寿司，美食填满了空空如也的胃袋。

告别同桌仍在埋头对付食物的小金，桃城穿过走廊来到了忍足所在的宿舍门口。他临时想到有事情要找忍足商量，拉开的门背后却只露出了谦也的大脸。桃城和谦也在山崖训练时结下情义，还搭档双打组合打败了四天宝寺的学长，相互都很喜欢对方爽朗的性格。他们熟络地和惺惺相惜的伙伴打了招呼。

“侑士那家伙啊？好像是去图书馆了吧。”谦也拧起眉毛说。

谦也和忍足是一起长大的堂兄弟，桃城最初却很难对他们的血缘关系有实感，毕竟这二人活脱脱是一枚硬币的正反面。但当桃城围观过这对漫才兄弟的拌嘴日常后，他不再对此持任何程度的怀疑，附带再次更新了忍足在他心中的人设。

他们在对话里不可避免地提到过忍足，谦也言语之间充满和忍足的竞争意识，但也能听出他对自己这位天才哥的自豪。桃城谈到他对忍足怀有的敬意和感谢，谦也从鼻息里闷闷地哼了一声，勉强说那家伙确实也有屈指可数的优点啦。

顺着谦也给出的信息，桃城来到了训练营地的图书馆。他一般不会主动来这里看书，宁可在球场上反复引拍和挥拍的动作，为下次的场地交换赛和排位赛做好准备，况且本来集训期间安排的文化课程就够他受得了。空中悬浮的灰尘指向连排书架，桃城称得上屏息凝神地掠过密密麻麻的书本，生怕不小心发出声响惊扰了别人。

忍足的侧影映在过道尽头的窗户上，桃城正想从书架后面走上前去招呼，下一秒却看到了他身边那颗眼熟的褚金色脑袋，除了迹部大爷还能是谁。桃城知道这两人都有阅读的爱好，按理说谁在图书馆打发时间也不奇怪，但他总觉得迹部更可能在健身房或网球场自主训练，桃城几乎要为自己的偏见感到抱歉。

他们相互挨着坐在书桌旁边，时而捏着手里的书本翻一页。迹部把忍足的注意力带到自己的书页上，指着某几句话在他耳边轻轻念出来，蓬松的刘海挂在额前。忍足垂着眼睛认真听迹部说，五官的线条莫名变得柔软起来，窗边的纱帘也随微风摇动。

好似划出一个独有的模块，他们把旁人都挡在了这片领地之外。

某些对话片段撞进了桃城的脑海，他其实在很多人口中都听到过忍足和迹部，不止是橘杏的街头网球场见闻。菊丸说忍足曾在网络游戏里把他错认成迹部，误打误撞玩了好几天才弄明白真相。菊丸坦言想不到迹部也会玩网络游戏，但从尴尬的忍足那里也没敲打出有用信息。谦也说忍足在电话里三句话不离他们的部长，当年也因为和迹部打了一场球就改变对东京这座城市的看法。谦也还抱怨忍足总是站在关东人的立场上说话，完全忘记了自己还带着关西的口音和生活习惯。

那一刻的桃城没有拼出完整的图像，他悄无声息地离开了那个场景。

U-17世界赛在澳大利亚拉开序幕，世界排名第二十三的日本队表现出色，从小组赛突围顺利闯入了淘汰赛。越前在淘汰赛前一天从美国队回到日本队，桃城对这小子自作主张的行为扬高了声调，还是在迹部的提醒下找回了平静。

三船教练公布了代表队队员的替换名单，忍足换下了大石的位置，桃城不在替换名单之列。桃城拿着望远镜决定去侦查日本队下轮比赛的对手，没料到心怀担忧的忍足从他身后匆匆追了上来，像是想要和他说些什么开导的话。忍足看穿了他因为越前归队感到高兴的心思，桃城只是双手枕在脑后不置可否。

他在那个奇怪国家的营地里遭遇了麻烦。戴着面具的对手集体吟唱起咒文，桃城的精神力在一瞬之间节节败退，痛苦不堪地捂着脑袋跪了下来。躲在灌木丛里的忍足冲出来，抬手挡在了桃城的面前。咒文对于封闭心灵不起作用，对面在忍足的斥责下停止了吟唱。

桃城的意识模模糊糊地抽离，大脑很快变成了一片空白。忍足似乎把他整个人挂到了身上，耳边只剩下含糊的风声和跑动的脚步声。桃城乏力地合着眼睛，某些熟悉的香味钻进了他的鼻腔，在大脑的特定区域里留下痕迹。

不同人的声音隔着雾气传来，无数滴汗水从桃城的额角滑下来。他枕着毛巾躺在地上缓了会儿，送到嘴边的矿泉水灌进喉咙里，眼前终于恢复了现实的轮廓。桃城苦笑着自嘲刚才真是太没用了，队友们把手指放在了两片唇之间，让他现在好好休息不要说话。

桃城转动眼珠看到人群外的忍足，感激地在心里记上了一笔搭救之情。他从此对面具产生敬而远之的心理，巴不得这辈子都不要再看到面具。

桃城打听到了忍足看电影的爱好，买来最新的电影杂志研究半天，按谦也的意思从中挑了一部最催泪的本土纯爱电影，剧情简介让他的眼底染上迷惑。他投其所好买了两张电影票塞进忍足手里，诚恳地表示这是上次搭救的谢礼。

忍足捏着电影票侧过半张脸，疑惑地问为什么要送给他两张票。桃城不好意思地挠了挠头，回答说觉得这种电影两个人看比较合适，说罢简直想抽词不达意的自己一巴掌。幸好忍足不以为意地抬起嘴角说谢谢，桃城于是放下了悬在胸口的包袱。至于他偶然撞见迹部皮夹里那张熟悉不过的票根，那都是后话了。

桃城想把那段糟糕的回忆从脑内抹去，谁知面具偏偏不遂心意地和他过不去。

U-17世界赛举行了盛大的派对，各国代表队员的出席让场面热闹非凡，五颜六色的祝花和气球装点了会场各个角落。桃城端着满载食物的盘子在桌边落座，谦也兴致勃勃地说要和他较量吃饭速度，让他见识一下浪速之星在饭桌上不容小觑的实力。他们以迅雷不及掩耳之势把食物装进了肚子里，嘴上毫不吝惜对于厨师手艺的赞美。

桃城穿梭在人群里找乐子，从侍者的托盘里端起没喝过的果汁，迎面碰到和往常一样春风满面的橘杏，别在刘海上的发卡是新的款式。她说刚刚偶遇了椿川中学的北园同学，二人在寒暄里交换了秘密的情报。她们的共同话题推进到了忍足和迹部，关于大少爷的恶劣和忍足学长的温柔达成一致，还掏出手机存了对方的联系方式。

女孩子的友谊超出了桃城的理解范围，他干巴巴地笑着附和了橘杏兴致盎然的叙述，补充说其实迹部学长和忍足学长都是不错的人，橘杏不以为然地瞪了桃城一眼。桃城自知理亏地逃离了现场，自我告诫以后不能随便招惹女孩子，她们会把每一笔旧账都记得明明白白。

他躲到自助餐区挑选新鲜出炉的食物，抬起眼皮看到记忆深处的白色面具，以为自己吃了太多东西导致视力都不好使了。桃城把满载的餐盘撂在桌子上，反复自我催眠前面一定是看错了，好不容易鼓起勇气移回视线。那张骇人的面具不仅没有从视野里消失，反而张牙舞爪径直向他扑了过来，桃城眼前一黑不争气地晕了过去。

他被人搬到了休息区的沙发里，似曾相识的香味再次漫进鼻腔，朦胧的错觉却把大脑糊成一团，仿佛全身的力气都流失干净了。直到世界的音量重新被拧开，桃城在嘈杂的背景里睁开眼睛，这回他又一次看到了忍足的脸。

桃城揉着头从沙发里支起身子，回忆起了晕倒前的最后一个画面，突如其来的凉意爬上了脊柱，心里哀叹着这白色面具怎么就阴魂不散了。忍足十指交叉搁在膝盖上，从旁边投来类似术后查房时主治医生观察病人的视线。

“你醒了啊。”忍足满含歉意地说。

“忍足学长？”

“抱歉，是我戴着面具吓到了你。”忍足解释，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”桃城叹了口气，“又麻烦你照顾我了。”

“本来就怪我。”忍足摇摇头，不由分说地把责任揽到了自身。

桃城从忍足的眼底读出了苦恼，敲着脑袋说自己下次不会这么没用了。忍足抓过他的手腕试了试脉搏，一本正经地确认无事后放松了神色，端起茶几上备好的矿泉水递过去。桃城咕咚咕咚灌下半瓶矿泉水，眼睛里放出满血复活后精神奕奕的光。

“话说回来，为什么上次公布替补名单后忍足学长会追上我呢？”桃城捏着下巴问。

“啊，我看你当时状态不是很好，怕你因为没入选自暴自弃。”忍足牵开嘴角说，“后来发现是我多虑了。”

“这样啊，谢谢。”

会场内播放的音乐换了个调子，低年级的初中生跟着上蹿下跳。迹部迈着优雅的步子走上舞台，打了个响指宣布派对的后续活动。长枪短炮的记者团团围住了迹部，争先恐后地想和他说上一句话，迹部无论在哪里都是聚光灯下的焦点，举手投足散发出神采飞扬的魅力。桃城顺着忍足一瞬不瞬的视线望过去，最后落在了人群中心的迹部身上。

那股令人在意的香味忽而加重了，桃城的注意力全部集中在了感官神经。“啊。——那是迹部学长的香味。”他恍然大悟地说。

“诶？”

“上次也从忍足学长的身上闻到了。那是迹部学长的男士香水味。”

光圈落在忍足的瞳孔里，他收回了注视着迹部的视线。

无心话语的回响取决于听者，忍足不可思议地抬起一条手臂凑到鼻尖前，果不其然辨认出淡淡的玫瑰香味，和迹部身上的香味划上等号。桃城的鼻子实在灵敏得可怕，忍足知道他能迅速判断别人使用香水的种类，但没想到他敏锐的嗅觉已经到了这种程度，大概和随身携带发蜡和吸油纸的习惯不无关系。

“难道是那次洗衣服的时候……”忍足小声咕哝，脸颊也臊得有点发烫。

桃城迷茫地问他在那里自言自语什么，被忍足胡乱现编的幌子搪塞了过去，明亮的灯光在休息区域摇晃。一道灼灼的目光盯在桃城身上，他抬眼看到不知何时脱离了众人围追堵截的迹部，抱着两条胳膊停在离他们不远的位置。桃城想起了那架轰鸣的直升机，迹部也是用同样的锐利目光扫过他的肩膀。那时他对突兀的状况不明所以，现在似乎能稍微把答案掰开来，某些流动的东西有了具体形状。

他看着忍足从沙发里站起来，在无数个单人组成的潮水里走向迹部。

许多年以后，桃城的一头短毛变成了长发，胸口别上了引以为傲的樱花徽章。俗话说刑警最重要的是嗅觉和灵感，二者兼备的他无疑是块好料子，在日复一日的搜查和抓捕中贯彻正义，保持着少年时代骑单车追小偷的豪情。

桃城难免成为了隔壁医院的常客，拖着任务带来的伤口往急诊科室里扎，乐呵呵地找谦也医生给他包扎和上药。护士妹妹红着脸端来托盘里的器械，他们却从头至尾都沉浸在插科打诨的交谈里，没有注意到护士妹妹投来的闪烁目光。

但他也有挣扎在生死一线的时刻。比如那次的抓捕行动中途出了岔子，桃城在解救人质的过程里替同事挡下一刀，触目惊醒的血迹染红了他的衣服。手术室门口闪烁着刺眼的红灯，无影灯下他变成待人宰割的鱼肉，指望能从主刀医生的缝缝补补中捡回一条命。

桃城是在监测仪器的背景音里醒过来，头顶的线条和角度组合成了忍足的脸。呼吸罩结了一层透明的雾，病床上的桃城恍惚间以为回到了小时候。他在重症监护室呆了三天，解除观察后转入了楼下的普通病房。忍足抽出他床头的病历和检查报告，用平淡的声线交代了目前的康复情况，根本听不出他和病人的私人交情。

桃城的嘴角扯开一个笑，意有所指地说好像老是麻烦你照顾我啊。忍足低头在纸面上唰唰书写，随口答应他一句还好吧，然后无情打消了桃城申请下周出院上班的念头。护士妹妹把病床慢慢摇起来，根据医生指示更换了悬挂的输液瓶。

忍足的脖子里挂着一条银色链子，桃城出于职业习惯往下多看了几眼，看到衬衣里面鼓出小圆环的形状。前几周的新闻报道浮上来，迹部的无名指套上了一枚定制戒指，公司收购计划的记者会演变成了对他私生活的追问。迹部大方地承认有相恋多年的爱人，但是拒绝透露任何进一步的信息，同时声色俱厉地警告了媒体的小动作。医院的消毒水味里飘出了微弱的玫瑰香味，桃城在零散的记忆片段里缩小了瞳孔。

病房垂落的白色光线里，他确定了多年以前那个谜题的答案。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我特别喜欢桃城和忍足的相处模式，全国S3原作和动画能看无数遍，扑克脸战士·活火山这首网舞歌曲也能反复听。这几年官方也提供了一堆梗，两次面具梗和看电影的回礼都是官设，照顾阿桃的小侑真是善良的小大人，虽然关心人时还是冷着一张脸w
> 
> 其实没有桃城从忍足身上闻到迹部香味的官设，他只是在未知前因后果的场景里说过“这是迹部桑的香味”这句话。但是如果开启滤镜脑补一下，对吧。鼻子灵敏得可怕的家伙啊。迹部会用玫瑰基调的香水倒是实锤的官设。
> 
> 感谢小杏提供的街头网球场情报！大爷确实在公式书里说过“偶尔在球场遇到倔强的女孩，我就会很想去捉弄她一下”这句台词。她和北园在派对上交换情报也是官设，另外某次北园逛街完还碰到了小杏，俩人非常自然地一起去喝茶了……真是可爱的女孩子们。结合一下她们各自的经历，对话里聊到大爷和侑士是意料之中的发展吧。
> 
> 最后，再次恭喜阿桃和小侑喜提今年的Summer Valentine CD！


End file.
